Lab rats vs Avengers
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: When Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are on a mission they accidentally get sent to the MCU, unfortunately, Leo is hurt, and the Avengers are not understanding what is happening and react to the fact that their child soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo are on a mission they accidentally get sent to the MCU, unfortunately, Leo is hurt, and the Avengers are not understanding what is happening and react to the fact that their child soldiers.**

* * *

Chase.

All of us are somewhat injured, but Leo is definitely worse, his left arm is broken, he's got a head injury, and he's unconscious, to make matters worse, we're somehow in New York. Right now we're in an ally way, "_We have to get back to ." _Bree said, " _Well, I can't seem to find anything about him, only something called Stark Industries, Tony Stark is a lot like in the ego department though." _I said trying to find anything related to us, " _I'm not finding anything guys, either we've been erased from the world or we're in a different universe."_ I told them right then I heard something, I put up a hand to silence anything that Adam or Bree might have said.

"_This is insane, people don't pop up out of nowhere, I'm telling you, this is a prank."_ An irradiated man said, " _Tony, calm down, we're just checking it out."_ Another man said.

" _We have to hide,"_ I said quickly looking around, spotting an out of the way staircase leading to an upstairs house, I quickly pointed it out, we all squeezed in it somehow, I activated my thermal scan looking towards the opening of the ally, I immediately spotted 7 signatures, turning to Adam and Bree, I held up 7 fingers to indicate what I had found.

"_The person who called said that they saw the 4 individuals enter here, he said it was a dead-end and that he would call us back if he saw them leave, Tony, you know what to do."_ A different man from the other 2 said, after that, we didn't hear anything, we shared a look of confusion before we heard people begin walking, we held our breath, I watched the entrance to the staircase hideaway very closely, suddenly a man dressed like the American flag knelt down in front of it, I felt Adam press himself as close to the wall behind us as possible, " _Hi kids, my name's Steve, you wanna come out of there."_ He said meanwhile, he wasn't showing in my database, it didn't take long for his eyes to lock onto Leo's form, his hand never left the side of the staircase, I used my x-ray vision to see if he was doing anything to it, he was, he was using some sort of sign language to communicate with his teammates, " _Why don't we get you out of here and get the little guy some medical treatment?"_ Steve said as he reached for him, I did the first thing that came to mind and threw up a force field around the entrance, he recoiled as if he didn't expect that and got up from his kneeling position and walked to the side.

* * *

Steve.

Upon getting this report, we didn't expect much, still, we decided to take quite a few of us just in case,Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Wanda, Bucky, and I came, I didn't expect to find 4 teenagers younger than 16 ( Leo is 14 and Adam, Bree, and Chase are 15 because I want them to be) one of which is hurt, I also didn't expect one of the smaller ones to throw up a force-field, I turned to my teammates and began to speak to them quietly.

" _They're enhanced, though they seem exhausted and probably won't hold out for long, it's still worth knowing, we can either wait them out or try and force the force-field down." _I said, " _I can try to put them asleep from here."_ Wanda said, I thought about it for a second before shaking my head, " _Something tells me those older 3 will not take kindly to that and we need them to trust us, Tony, do you have anything that can deactivate that shield?"_ I asked, " _No, I do not, because I don't even know that kid."_ He snarked, I gave him the side-eye, " _Waiting it out and talking to them it is."_ I said before turning to see that the teen with the force field for a few seconds to let the other 2 out, the injured one was leaned against the back of the staircase with the 2 teens that had been let out were standing protectively over it, " _Hey, why don't we talk this out?"_ Clint said, the teens didn't answer, the boy's eyes suddenly got red and he shot some sort of laser at us, I managed to bring up my shield in time to deflect it, the girl sped toward someone, I didn't have time to look before the boy came at me before I knew it, we had paired off into different groups, Tony, Thor, and I were fighting the boy, while Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky were fighting the girl, it wasn't long before the other boy joined in, he went to help the girl, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha make her way to the unconscious boy.

I was forced to focus back on boy #1 when he sent some sort of energy blast at me, Thor grabbed him and restrained his arms, boy #1 threw back his head and knocked him in the nose and then elbowed him in the stomach, manging to get out of his arms, he then ducked as Tony tried to blast him, "_Hey!"_ Nat shouted gaining the attention of the other kids and us, Nat had boy #3, but it was just that, she didn't even have her gun out, but the reaction was immediate, boy #1's eyes started glowing red again as his body glowed blue, boy #2 eyes were getting weird, and the girl was vibrating, it didn't take long for the girl to run at Nat and grab boy #3, boy #1 shot his lasers at her, luckily she managed to duck in time, I saw a blur and suddenly boy #1 and boy #2 were gone, "_What just happened?"_ Wanda asked, "_As soon as we get back to the tower, the entire team is having a meeting, we've got to find those kids."_ I said.

* * *

Adam.

Bree had grabbed Chase and I and ran us to a warehouse, "_What do we do?"_ Bree asked as she laid Leo down on the floor, "_until I can figure out how to fix this, we live, Bree, take the emergency money Mr. Davenport gave us and go buy only 3 pairs of clothes for each of us, canned and doesn't have to be cooked food, water, and a first aid kit, as for what we are going to do for our capsules, we're just going to have to live without them for a while, I know it's dangerous, but we have no choice."_ Chase said, Bree nodded, I took out my emergency money and gave it to her, she got Leo's and Chase's money, together, we probably have over 5,000 dollars.

Chase knelt down beside Leo, examining his head, I knew that he was scanning him for more injuries and making sure that he wasn't going to pass away.

* * *

Tony.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the tower and to get everyone to the meeting room, "_When we got to the site, we found 4 kids, ages ranging from 14-15 from the looks of it, they're all enchanced, from what we could tell, this one, whom we will be calling Boy #1 until we can find out their real names, has super strangth, some sort of energy blast, and heat vision, the girl only has super-speed that we saw, but be alert for more, Boy #2 has a force-field and some sort of laser staff, and boy #3 has ablilities unknown as he was unconscious, the eldest boy has brown hair and brown eyes, he is about 6'2 and weighs about 202 pounds, the girl has brown hair and brown eyes as well, is about 5'3 in height and weighs about 124 pounds, boy #2 has hazle eyes and dark blonde hair, is about 5'8 and weighs about 139 pounds, and boy #3 has brown eyes and black hair, is about 5'10 and weighs about 149 pounds, the first 3 have light skin but the last one has dark skin, we have no idea how they are enhanced or who they are, Tony is running their faces through every idenity program as well as through the missing kids database, so far nothing, I want 3 teams of 2 out on the streets at all times until they are found, for the first shift, we'll have Black Widow and Vision, Hawkeye and Captain Marvel, and Scarlet Witch and I, you all can decide who goes on second shift but this is going to remain how it is until they are found, same with third shift unless somebody is injured."_ Steve said the screen automatically pulled up the pictures we had of them and the information we had on them was below the pictures.

Everyone whose name was called nodded and stood up, "_Tony, I want you to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and inform the government and public about the kids; Teams, we'll be leaving soon."_ Steve continued before dismissing the meeting and the teams left.

**Sorry guys, I know I have a lot of other stories that I'm working on, but I've been watching a lot of my old childhood shows while doing school work and i wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep.**

**Also, pray for me, I'm about to start driver's ED, and if you know me, you know i'm a horrible driver.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree.

I found a-maybe-not-so-trustworthy corner store where I bought clothes, I changed out of my mission suit and into one of my outfirts which consister of a gray hoodie, a pink undershirt, black leggings and a black beanie, I kept on my mission boots as they are just black boots, I stuffed my mission suit into a bookbag I had bought as well and then I went to nearest supermarket to buy food, water, and a first-aid kit, luckily, the book-bag I got fits a lot and it should be able to hold at least a month's worth of food and water, I was using self-check out when a news alert came on, warning of us, I looked around me and saw several people looking at me, I finished checking out and quickly left the store and hoped with all my might that they hadn't called it in, it seems my luck is against me as I saw a few of the same people from earlier but 2 others as well, I quickly confirmed we were the only people in the parking lot, I looked between all of them and detrmined that I couldn't take them I used my invisbilty to turn everything I had invisible, but it wasn't fast enough, the girl with red magic hands threw a blast at me, hitting me, I turned off my invisibilty and took off the back-pack, and got into a fighting poistion, "_We don't want to fight, we just want to help."_ Red-white-and blue said, I ignored him and waited for a second before running at the one with a bow and arrow, he somehow ducked in time to avoid my hit, I continued my attack until a sudden flash of light and I looked, I froze, there Daniel was with little baby Naomi, I abandoned my attack and ran towards them.

I stood in front of them, I grabbed the book-bag, "_Grab my hand."_ I told him before running away, we ran all the way back to where the others are, "_What's going on?"_ Daniel asked, "_We have no idea."_ I said, "_How the heck is Daniel and Naomi get here?"_ Chase demanded as he took the bag from me and got out the first-aid-kit and began to work on Leo, "_Chase, what do we do? How do we get back home?"_ I asked he didn't answer, he just kept working on Leo before eventually sighing and talking, "_I don't know, we'll find a way to get home but I have no idea how, for right now, we just learn to live without the capsules and without the adults."_ He said as he finished wrapping up Leo's arm and head, "_Now, how do we take care of this little one?" _ I said as I took Naomi from Daniel, the little 6-month old was giggling away at everything, "_Well, we need diapers and clothes for these 2."_ Chase said, "_We don't need clothes for Naomi, you 2 are the same size."_ Adam said chase glared at him but otherwise said nothing, "_So in other words, I'm going back out?_" I asked, "_yeah, but this time I'm going with you."_ Chase said as he got up from where he was knelt next to Leo, "_Are we really going to leave Naomi with Adam, an unconscious Leo, and Daniel?"_ Bree asked, "_No, we're taking her with us."_ He said I nodded, I handed her to him as I got the money out of back-pack and I took out $50.00 and put the rest back, "_Adam, you're in charge, make sure that everything is okay here, Daniel, make sure that Adam stays here."_ Chase said before placing Naomi on the floor and grabbing clothes in his size and going to change in some room.

It didn't take all that long for us to find an out of the way kids shop, we picked up 5 outfits for Naomi (because there were too many and I wouldn't decide between the last 3 so Chase just bought all of them) and 3 for Daniel before heading back to the warehouse, luckily we didn't run into those people again.

* * *

Steve.

We had quickly added the other 2 to the Amber alert/warning thing along with a warning that the oldest might be enhanced as well, the government I knew was out looking for them too, every vigilant we trust as been told and they are on the lookout as well, now it's just a matter of finding them and helping them.

Tony is setting up a press conference so that we can talk to the public about what is going on, said press conference is taking place in 5 minutes, right now, only Scarlet Witch and Vision are out.

We walked onto the stage and I took the mic, " _Hello, as I'm sure you are all aware, 4 kids mysteriously appeared last night and 2 more appeared this morning, their ages range from 6 months old to 15 years old, we have no real reason to believe that that they are related to each other, however their information is flashing on the screen behind us, we currently do not know their names or exact ages, everything is an estimate, we will warn that they are enhanced, to what extent is unknown and how they got their powers is unknown and how powerful they are is unknown, if you spot them, do not engage, contact the number on the screen."_ I said, " _Now, does anyone have any questions?"_ Tony asked and immediately people began talking, "_ONE AT A TIME!"_ He yelled finally people calmed down enough for us to actually talk to one person, "_What will you do with them once they are found?"_ Was the question, " _Our main goal will be to help them, help them learn how to control them if they cannot already and help them lead normal, or as normal as they can, lives, they're kids, they never asked for this."_ I answered, "_And if they don't want your help?" _Another reporter asked, "_I'm afraid they have little choice."_ I said before I got a call from Scarlet Witch, " _Excuse me for a second."_ I said before stepping aside to let Tony take over.

"_Peter just comm in, he spotted the kids in a warehouse, Vision is sending you the coordinates now."_ She said before hanging up, I stepped back to the mic, " _I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut this short."_ I said before motioning for the others to follow me.


	3. Authors note

I will not be updating this month. My cousin has passed away of cancer.


	4. another fight

Leo.

When I started to come to, everything hurt, instinctively, I reached out for Big D, " _Big D."_ I moaned out, " _Shh, Leo, it's okay, isn't here." I heard voice that I regnoized as Adam's, _I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything because it was so blurry, " _Chase and Bree should be back any minute now."_ He told me as he helped me sit up, " _Daniel, get me some water for Leo."_ He ordered the younger bionic and we kinda just sat there in silence for a while until Chase and Bree returned from wherever they went.

" _Okay, got clothes for Daniel and Naomi." _Bree said before setting the bag with the clothes down before they noticed I was awake, "_LEO!"_ They yelled before rushing foward to us, " _How are you feeling?"_ Chase asked as he scanned me, "_I'm fine, just a little tired." _I answered before chaos erupted, several people came rushing into the warehouse, it didn't even take a thought before we were all in formation, Bree has Naomi and is making sure she doesn't get hurt, "_LIsten, we don't want to fight, we just want to help you."_ Some guy who looks like the flag said we didn't reply, it seemed they figured we weren't going to surrender as some girl with weird red magicy hands threw an energy blast at me, luckily, I was able to absorb before it could make contact with me, after that, they didn't hold back, the lady with magic hands, a red dude, a woman with red hair, a green lady, and some guy in a flying excosexton ( scarlet witch, vision, war Machine, Gamora, and black widow) were fighting me, Adam and Chase had teamed up with each other and several people including 2 people who looked like they were copying the Norse gods Loki and Thor, some dude with a weird ant thing, another guy in a red and gold exoskeleton, a woman with wings,mr. Patriotand a woman with a sword ( Loki, thor, Wasp,ant-man, Captain America,, iron man, and Valkyrie), Daniel has 4 people fighting him, another green lady, some dude that looks like an alien, a blue lady, and a raccoon, ( Mantis, Drax, Nebula, and rocket raccoon) and Bree is being chased by another speeder ( Quicksliver).

I focused back on my fight when the green lady attacked me, I used my laser sphere to throw her back, I turned my attention to red guy when he used his FOREHEAD to throw some sort of laser at me, I reacted pretty quickly, absorbing the laser, after a few seconds of him firing it, he stopped, I then shot it back at him, IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

"_UH…. a little help Adam!"_ I yelled as I started ducking left and right, it didn't take long for Adam to come and help me, jumping over the people, his body already pulsing with the blast wave, " _Stay away from my brother!"_ He shouted before releasing it, knocking the 3 girls out and shortciricying the exoskeleton thing, leaving only red guy, whom Adam then got into a flame vision vs whatever the heck that thing is battle, " _go help Daniel." _Adam told me not stopping for a second, " _on it_." I said before rushing it help him.

* * *

Chase.

I couldn't hold out for too much longer, I threw up my force field to block an attack by the Loki-copycat, "_Meet!"_ I shouted as I ran towards Adam, flipping to avoid attacks, it didn't take long for all of us to be back to back, " _leave us alone!"_ Adam said as he hit the blue lady after she tried to grab Daniel, " _sorry, no can do, no one here supports experimenting on kids and making child soldiers."_ Red and gold tin can said, " _what?!" _We all yelled at the same time, " _we are not child soldiers."_ I said, "_well… technically…"_ Leo said, "

_Shut up, Leo."_ I snapped, just then, more people showed up, "_oh goody! More people!"_ Bree said glaring at them (Kudos to whoever knows what episode that came from), "_how about we all just talk? We don't want to hurt you, we just want to help."_ said, "_How about you help us by leaving us alone?" _I sassed, out of the corner of my eye I saw that speeder try to run at us, I threw up my force field causing him to fall on his butt, I miniaturized my force field and threw it at some dude in a catsuit, causing him to be flung back, "_Bree, take Naomi and Daniel and go."_ I shouted not even looking I know that she grabbed Daniel and fled, Adam tripped the speeder when he got up to try and chase her.

Leo then began to absorb the energy out of the exoskeleton red and gold, once it was deactivated, he redirected the energy at some lady that was floating (Captain Marvel), we were about to go back into battle when a bright flash happened and heard 3 thumps, looking down I saw Taylor, Sebastian, and Marcus on the floor, Taylor was unconscious but Sebastian and Marcus were not, "_Marcus, take Taylor and go, I'll send you coordinates later."_ I ordered, he did his eyebrow thing before obeying, I didn't even say anything after that, but Sebastian grabbed Leo and ran, leaving just Adam and I left, thankfully, the people seemed too stunned to do anything, red hair lady snapped out of it and tried to shoot us with one of her guns, shocking the others out of their trances, I threw up my force field again, man, I've never used this ability ore than I have in the last 2 days, "_Adam, use your blast wave once I put this down."_ I said before once again mintuizing it and throwing it at the cloest person, who happeded to be the blue lady, Adam released it, knocking them to the ground, "_let's go."_ I said before running towards the door, we ran until we were more than 2 miles away, "_I'll bring up a map and see ig I can find another abandoned warehouse… without gangs in it, then I'll contact the others and we'll meet somewhere, whatever we do, we have to find out what is happening and how to get home."_


End file.
